Alien X Revealed
by TEAMJakeward101
Summary: We don't know what this is, but it wants to torture Kevin and Gwen. Alien X wasn't always '2' and the trio thought. It was '3'. The third with dark goals. The third being in Alien X wanted to torture, and kill Kevin and Gwen painfully. Suspense. Scare. RR
1. Chapter 1: Getting in

**Hey everyone! It's me, TEAMJakeward101!!!! Wazzup? Wait, since when do I say 'Wazzup?'?? That is weird...Ok! Back to story. This story is going to be about:**

**Summary (you already knew that)**

**Kevin and Gwen pester Ben to know what happened the last time he turned into alien X. He tells them, and Gwen figures out a spell(manna thing, whatever) To get Kevin and Gwen into alien x when he transforms. She believes all three together will have better luck. After their inside for a while, a mysterious force (nobody they know) is intent on torturing Gwen and Kevin (especially Gwen) for intruding. Will they survive and get out? Or will the Gwen and Kevin stay forever as the mysterious force's slaves...**

**Whoa, that's dark. *shudders***

* * *

**Gwen POV**

"Kevin, he's coming!" Kevin and I stood poised behind the door. We had planned that I would trip Ben when he came in, and Kevin would tackle him down. Then we would question him. Why, you ask? It all started when I asked him about Alien X. He would always avoid the questions, and sneak away. Eventually, he started totally avoiding me and Kevin. That's when we decided to take action.

"1, 2, 3!" I whispered. As Ben walked into his room I stuck my foot out. As planned, he tripped. Kevin tackled him to the ground.

"I want answers, Ben! What happened when you turned into Alien X?!", I said, coming out of behind the door.

"I'm--not--telling!" Ben yelled. Ben rolled over, activating the omnitrix. "Swampfire!" he exclaimed. Kevin backed away. Man, we had forgotten that he could transform! Jeez, terrible planning...Kevin went over and absorbed my steel lamp.

"It's on, Tennyson." he said. "Kevin! No, we hadn't planned this! He's too strong!" I yelled, throwing up a manna shield.

Something tapped my shoulder. I turned around reflexivly. "Gotcha!" Ben yelled. He threw some vines, bounding me and Kevin together. "Why did you attack me!" Ben questioned. "

Because we wanted to find about Alien X, you dweeb!" Kevin retorted. Ben took a good look at us. We were covered in scratches and burns from Swampfire. I think he finally realized how silly this was getting.

"Ok." Ben said, unbounding us, letting us fall to the floor. "I'll tell you,"

So then Ben began his recount of what had happened as soon as he transformed. He finally finished. Wow. That was...something. As I opened my mouth to speak, Kevin intervened. "Whoa," Kevin said. I nodded. I still wondered how he could get Bellicus and Serena to stop arguing. All that power! Suddenly it flashed to me.

"Got it!" I exclaimed, making the two boys jump. "Got what," Kevin said irritably. I glared at him and went over to my bed. I lifted the mattress up and grabbed the spell book of Charmcaster. I shuffled through the pages. Then, I found it. "This spell can take me and Kevin inside Alien X when you transform, Ben! Then we will have better luck! And don't argue, I know it will work. Ben, set your dial to Alien X." I commanded.

Both boys raised their eyebrows. "Gwen. It is too dangerous!" Ben exclaimed. "I'm all for it!" Kevin smirked. I grinned. "Two against one. Settled." I said smugly. "Are you sure?" Ben asked. I nodded. He turned the dial of the omnitrix. He slammed his fist down. "Alien X!" he said. "Now!" I yelled, grabbing on to Kevin tightly. "_Magnificus insindemio", **(**_**lol i just made that up) **Gwen chanted.

Suddenly, I felt my self being squeezed toward Kevin. Something enveloped us so tightly, I couldn't breathe. Had something gone wrong! No! Then the sensation stopped. I opened my eyes.

"Intruders!" Bellicus yelled. Suddenly, I was bound by steel cables. "Wait! They are my friends!" Ben exclaimed. "Huh?" Bellicus asked. I shut my eyes tightly. The cables were getting extremely painful! "Oh Bellicus, stop it. The sweet girl is in pain!" Serena's soft voice berated. After a growl from Bellicus, the cables fell off me. I rubbed my arms, wincing as the blood flowed through them. "They're here to help you stop arguing." Ben said softly. He drifted over to us. "Which one of you want's to be the voice of reason?" Ben whispered.

Kevin pointed at me. "I will," I said. I drifted over to Bellicus and Serena. "Now, tell me what you guys are arguing about?" I said. "Oh! The girl is so sweet! And pretty too. What's your name, dear?" Serena asked. "Gwen," I said politely. "Argh! Stop with the niceness! Old buisness, now!" Bellicus yelled in his thundering voice. "OK Gwen, I propose that the dinasours shouldn't have gone extinct!" Serena said. Kevin snorted. I glared at him. He just rolled his eyes. "Ok, I propose-"

* * *

**P.S. I edited this. Many people were telling me it was confusing in one paragraph, so I seperated this. SO I WANT REVIEWS!!! GOD!!**

**Eh, sorry for the absurdly short chapter. I need to go and practice my violin and dance. So review! And think of more things that Bellicus and Serena need to sort out. And tell me good ideas for tortures. No, I'm not plain sadistic; It's for the story. Read the summary. This was kindof a prolouge btw. If ANYONE has ideas, tell me. And ask questions. And read my other stories!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol**

**So CU Latr**

**and review!!! PLEEEEEESE REVIEW!!!**

**This story is gonna be good, I just know it.**

**Kevin: I liked it. I didn't have to do anything.**

**Ben: I'm not sure I know how to work Alien X anymore.**

**Kevin: *smirks* After you get your licence, dweeb. (i know I'm a copier)**

**Ben: Hey! Who won our fight again! Oh yea! Me!**

**Kevin: *smirks***

**Gwen: Do I have to seperate you two?**

**Me: Probably**

**Kevin: Crap. When did you get here!**

**Me: Oh! Thanks for saying hello! *gives a dirty look to Kevin* This is my story, you know. I can get here when I want. And if you are mean, I will write you out!**

**Ben: You can't threaten the bearer of the Omnitrix, you mortal human!**

***Akward silence***

**Me: You sounded like Albedo for a second.**

**Kevin: Yea. The words you said actually sounded smart!**

**Ben: HEY!! Are you saying I'm stupid and Albedo is smart!**

**Me and Kevin: Yep!**

**Ben: ARRGGHHHHH!!! I NEED A SMOOTHIE AND SOME CHILI FRIES!!!**

**Me: Ummm....that was weird.**

**Kevin: Totally. Can I borrow your itouch?**

**Me: Sure! Just don't ruin it.**

**Kevin: Promise on the behaf of my car. WHICH IS CURRENTLY PINK AND HAVING INAPPROPRIATE WRITING ON IT IN RED!!!**

**Me: Hehe, I forgot about that. *shuffles feet nervously* (P.S. If you don't know what the heck I am talking about, read My other story called truth or dare) I better go. If Kevin gets mad at me for his car, I'm dead. **

***Kevin absorbs steel and comes after me***

**Me: Crap. That's my cue! BYE!!! REVIEW!!!**

**so review**

**review**

**review**

**review**

**review**

**review**

**review**

**review**

**review**

**review**

**review**

**review **

**Ok ill stop that. RR. lol. review. And read my other stories. I love ya'll!**

**AND IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I WILL COME AFTER YOU, KILL YOU PAINFULLY, BRING YOU BACK TO LIFE (dont ask), AND THEN COVER YOU IN GAS, AND BURN YOU!!! AND THEN PUT YOU IN A HOLE!!**

**SO REVIEW!!**

**I love you! *waves innocently***


	2. Author's Note

**Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating my stories in a looonnnnggg time. I have midterms that are about to happen (I'm still in school people), so I will not update for a while. Don't fear though! I should update before the end of January. Usually I just forget about updating. So, if you really want me to update, bug me with PMs. I check my email atleast 3 times a day. On my itouch.**

**God, I just wish I could update on my itouch! Life would be better!**

**So, until then, I want you guys to hang tight. Don't be upset at me. No death threats. Actually, scratch that last. Death threats are cool.**

**But before I update, here are a few matters of buisness that should be taken care of.**

**1. My forum. It is a RPG, and I only have 3 people, including me. I can go on the forum with my itouch, so that is good. So I want you guys to join so I know you did not die. **

**2. My story, Truth or Dare: Alien Force Style!. Okay, this seems selfish, I know, but can I have one more review? I hit hundred (Yay), and remember? Earlier I had promised that the 100th reviewer would get sneak peeks of chapters. But the crappy thing? The hundreth reviewer is anonymous. So the first one to review after that gets the sneak peeks. I know it is mean to ask for more, but it is so someone can get sneak peeks. **

**Btw, am I even spelling "sneak peeks" right?**

**3. Just a reminder for everyone, but the 100th reviewer for ANY of my stories gets free sneak peeks of the next chapter. Even before it is uploaded. And you know how long it takes me, so it is very likely that the sneak peek will be WAY before the chap is uploaded :)**

**4. PM me if you want to yell. If you hate me for not updating, voice it. If you love me *looks at everyone proudly*, then voice it. But remember, VOICE ON MY STORY AS A REVIEW BEFORE YOU SEND ME A PM!!!! Honestly, the more reviews I get, the more often I update. For example, Truth or Dare, the story with the highest amount of reviews, is number 1 on my updating list.**

**5. Be patient. I'm still in school. Sorry, but getting above 98's is more important than fanfiction. I do this for fun. Also keep in mind that I play violin and do dance. That kills my time, BIGTIME**

**6. Review. ^^^ Reviews make me update faster**

**So overall, do these things**

**1. Forum**

**2. Review on Truth or Dare: Alien Force style, so you get sneak peeks**

**3. 100th reviewer of ANY story gets sneak peeks**

**4. Review. Voice your opinions.**

**5. Be patient.**

**If you do these things, I guarentee that I will review faster.**

**Thanks so much,**

**TEAMJakeward101**


End file.
